Viva Pinata shorts and drables
by Golden118 and The dark kitten
Summary: These are the short stories and drables my beta readers Silver and Copper wanted to put up, please read and review! (Note: These are not mine please direct all of the praise to Silver and Copper)
1. Introductions

A girl who looked to be about 20 stared down from her perch high above the village a soft smirk curling onto her lips as the sound of soft footsteps reached her ears, her gaze shifted to the guitar on her lap and her smirk disappeared.

" Why is that every place I go I end up failing?" Her voice was soft and choked.

" Don't put yourself down, that kind of attitude will never get you anywhere." The sound of her friends voice made a full-blown smile break out on Crystal's face.

" You left this at my garden." The turned around and the object in question out of midair.

She turned it over in her hand and raised an eyebrow at her friend who chuckled and sat down next to her.

" This isn't mine."

It was a mask; it was a beautiful shade of blue and small patches of lavender curled up the mask like wisps of smoke.

" Yeah, I know, but I want it to be yours. I'm tired of moving around all the time, I'm happy here. I want you to stay here with me, so will you?  
Please Crystal I just want you to be happy." Her friend murmured.

Crystal's eyes darted up to him, she could see him fully now as the clouds moved away from the moon. His emerald eyes sparkled with happiness slightly obscured by his light brown hair, his mask was a soft shade of orange and covered his entire face. He tilted his head to the side and smiled at her, the moonlight caught the light red outlining the eyes of his mask and Crystal smiled slightly. She placed the mask to her face and strapped it on, her friends smile widened as she stood up.

" You know what? I'm staying!" She said happily.

" Hey Malcolm?" Her friend looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

" Race you back to the garden." Crystal chuckled.

" Oh your on!" Malcolm skittered up and shot away.

Crystal smirked slightly; she walked slowly the side of the incline and slid down her already ripped up sneakers taking a beating against the rough rock. She got to the bottom and walked slowly to the outskirt of the garden, she stepped into the garden just as Malcolm came into view.

" W-What? Ho-How'd you?" He padded up to her and chuckled.

" You found a shortcut didn't you?" He asked.

Crystal giggled and smiled.

" Yep, and you'll never know it." She said.

Crystal Looked over the garden in front of her and her mouth fell agape, beautiful flowers of multiple colors grew around the outskirt of the garden and a small circle of trees grew in the middle. Various piñatas were curled up on the jade grass and some were wide-awake inspecting the garden in the low light of the moon.

" Beautiful isn't it?" Malcolm asked.

" Yeah, and you did all this yourself?" Crystal looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

" Yep, it didn't take me long to catch on to everything." Malcolm smirked slightly.

Crystal looked back to the garden and she smiled, Malcom looked over to her and a small smile curled onto his lips. He could see Crystal perfectly in the moonlight as her attention shifted to the stars above her head, her back hair flowed down around the middle of her back her bangs falling into her face. Malcom watched her eyes sparkle with the mischief that always got her into trouble, Crystal's eyes were always Malcolm's favorite thing about her. Her left eye was a light blue that matched her mask perfectly and the right was a dark emerald.

" Your eyes are really pretty." Malcolm murmured before he even knew what he was saying.

" Hm?" Crystal looked back to him and smiled slightly.

" Oh, thank you." She said.

" No problem." Malcolm said softly before looking back to the garden in front of him.


	2. Artwork

( Silver: Sorry this is such a short one guys...

Copper: We've been extremely busy of the late... But we hope you enjoy!)

Serenity. That one word explained the view around Crystal; she added a few last details to the sketch on the notepad on her lap before sighing contently. Malcolm padded up behind her and peeked over her shoulder.

" What you got there?" He asked.

Crystal looked over her shoulder and smiled.

" My sketch pad, it's full of all of the drawings I've done over the years." She chuckled.

" They aren't very good though."

" Let me see." Malcolm picked the small pad of paper out of her lap.

He flipped through the pages and his eyes fell on one of her latest sketches.

" Hey, isn't Dastardos?" He asked holding up the pad for her to see.

Crystal pulled the notepad out of his hand softly.

" Yeah, I've also drawn Patch, Leafos, Pester, Some random ruffians, two boys that terrorize the local gardens and you." She said.

Malcolm sat down next to her as she flipped through the newer sketches; he stopped her as an oddly familiar picture came into view.

" Th-That is me." He murmured softly.

The picture was perfect it was of him back when he and Crystal were back in middle school; more precisely it was the first time Crystal moved. He looked up at Crystal and saw her smiling sadly.

" I had to draw you to make sure I kept my promise to never forget you." She said softly.

Malcolm smiled as Crystal reached over to her guitar; she let out a soft sigh as she looked over at the waterfall near by.

" The worst is over now buddy, and we can both breath easily again." She said.

" Yeah, I know. Wait, weren't those first words lyrics from our-"

" Our song, yes." Crystal stopped him mid-sentence and nodded her head.

Malcolm smirked slightly and plucked the guitar out of Crystal's hand.

" Come on, we need to get back down to the garden before the moon comes up." He said handing Crystal her notebook.

Crystal draped an arm over Malcolm's shoulders and smiled softly.

" Yeah, most of the sours come out at night." She chuckled darkly.

Malcolm shuddered and pushed Crystal away.

" Don't say that kind of crap!" He hissed playfully.

" Well it's true!" Crystal said smirking.

Malcolm sighed and rolled his eyes.

" Your such a kid." He said.

" And that's never going to change." Crystal murmured softly, smirking at her best friend.

" And we both know it." She nodded slightly before starting off down the hill back to the garden.


End file.
